


Nighttime Troubles

by SolarPFlare



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarPFlare/pseuds/SolarPFlare
Summary: In this sequel to A Nightly Walk, Larry, along with his coworkers and friends, find themselves battling plants in the night.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and his coworkers enjoy their time off in the heat of Ancient Egypt, before the upcoming battles.

**In Ancient Egypt, 2500 BC**

Atop a Pyramid overlooking a “lawn”, there are a few zombies dressed in archeological attire luxuriating themselves, as a battle was going on between the plants and the Ancient Egyptian zombies. Larry sips on some lemonade in a glass cup, while George and Lenny imbibe on ice-cold water stored in their time-appropriate jugs. The scorching sun beat down on them as they indulge in their drinks.

Meanwhile, another zombie was sitting away from them, facing away from the sun, in the shade. He has a cynical, punky look on his face as he drinks his cola in a glass bottle. Unlike the others who were out in the sun, he didn’t want to be here, in Ancient Egypt. He would rather be back in Modern Day, chilling at home, away from his boss and co-workers. Another dissimilar thing about him was his countenance. The others had normal faces, while his face had some piercings, originally made out of a magnetic metal, which meant his death if he too close to any magnet-shrooms. One other contrast is that he isn’t wearing any archeological attire. He was clad in black leather boots, with spikey tips, a long-sleeve striped shirt, and jeans. This peculiar zombie is actually a Punk Zombie. However, what makes this Punk Zombie distinct from the others is that his mohawk had been shaven down, and there’s actually hair on both sides of it. He had to make it this way due to work-safety regulations, but more so because he wanted to keep his job. There weren’t a lot of job openings, and he didn’t have the qualifications for all of them. So, he got stuck with Larry and the crew.

“Hey, Jacob-Thomas! Come over here! I need to ask you something!” A voice called out to him.

“Grr! It’s J-T you little-” J-T was about to say before he saw who called him. It was his boss, Larry. He had what looks like a stern face, but it was too hard for J-T to tell due to the blinding sun. He nervously got up and walked over to Larry.

“Here you are, still wearing those _leather boots_ in this time and heat! Since you were on your own, spoiling yourself back there, did ya see Brutus? Or is he back in Modern Day?”

“(I wish I were there) I think that’s where he is. I haven’t seen him. at all.”

Yeah, the Punk Zombie’s name is Jacob-Thomas, but he doesn’t like being called that name. He prefers J-T or Jay. However, he has to deal with Larry calling him that, or else. He could ask Larry to call him J-T, but since he’s not too good in relations with Larry as of late, he feels it’s too risky. 

“Hey, boss! You think he’s fighting those plants down there?” George called out to Larry. Larry pulls out a binocular from his satchel. He scans the area for Brutus to no avail. “Nope, I guess that ole Punker is right. He must be back in Modern Day.” Larry responds as he puts the binoculars back in the satchel and heads back to the group. “Y’know, speaking of plants and fighting, I got caught in a pickle with Citron and Chomper, the ones from L.E.A.F.!”

Now, this is what got J-T excited. “Hold up... L.E.A.F.? The _L.E.A.F._? That plant group full of wannabes?!” J-T enthusiastically asked Larry. Larry turns his head to J-T. “Well, look who’s enthused now! If you wanna hear the whole story, you’re gonna have to come and sit over here with us!” Larry called out to J-T, who realizes that he has no other choice but to _sit_ with the _others_ under the _scorching sun_! Something he really was hoping wouldn’t happen during their jaunt to Ancient Egypt. So, J-T joined the rest of the crew and listened to Larry’s story.

Larry told them _everything_ that happened that one night after a long day, from the coolth of the weather to the shock and terror of running right into a Chomper and then the Citron. However, one event stood out from the rest, making the _whole_ crew gape in awe. That event was Larry meeting Phone Bot. By the time he finished, everyone was still shaken by what they heard. So much, that they didn’t ask Larry any additional questions if they had any.

Their little moment of shock came to an abrupt end when there was a sudden torrential rain of peas, watermelons, and other fruits. The entire crew dodged the fruit rain in time. “Crud! Looks like our little jaunt has come to an end!” Larry yelled out to the others. They all scrambled to the other side of the pyramid, where J-T was already there, waiting.

“Let’s get the heck outta here!” J-T yells out to the crew. Soon after, a portal opens up and the crew all dive in. While they are tumbling and flying around in the time warp void, some were screaming, while the others were praying that they are heading to Modern Day. Fortunately, their prayers are answered as they soon find themselves back in Modern Day.

After that unexpected incident, the rest of the crew felt the urge to go back home, with Larry agreeing that they all should be more careful next time. With that, the crew scattered like bugs back to their homes.

Larry reaches his home in a matter of minutes, as the portal sent him and the others to an area near it. Larry decides to check his watch to see what time it is. The watch reads, ” **6:30 PM** “. “Yep, it’s evening. Soon, it’ll be nighttime, and that means _they_ will come back” Larry says to himself, in preparation for the coming night.


	2. Larry vs. Citron & Chompzilla + Underling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry faces off against some old foes

It has been 3 months ever since the nocturnal incident between Larry and those two plants from L.E.A.F. Fortunately, Larry is prepared on how to deal with them and make sure they don’t mess with him ever again. Larry checks the time on the dining room clock. It reads, " **7:30 PM** ".

“Alright, Phone Bot. It’s gonna be prime time real soon! Are you ready?” Larry asks his robot pal, who nods its head in agreement before they head out. Larry’s artillery consists of his trusty wrench, 5 rocket launchers, an electronic disruptor _(think of EM Peach)_ , a Bowling Ball launcher, and a bubble shield. PB’s artillery is also its bubble shield, but it also has 2 plasma elastic walls that repel anyone and anything that collides with it and an electronic box that captures anything that is set as its target(s).

* * *

Larry and PB head out into the city, to the exact spot where Larry encountered the Citron and Chompzilla underling. They both decide to hide to ambush their adversaries. They find good hiding spots and lie in wait. Soon enough, the familiar noises of the two plants are heard: the angry growls from the Chomper and the robotic-like whirring from the Citron.

The Chompzilla underling slithers into said spot, and Citron jumps down from a tall building onto the ground. They look at each other before beginning their search for Larry and PB. Larry and PB watch from their hiding places and think of what to do. Just then, Larry hatches an idea and whispers it to PB. PB smiles in delight and both sneak out of their hiding places into another, higher hiding spot.

Citron senses something and immediately turns around, only to see nothing there. Confused, he decides to investigate, leaving the Chompzilla underling alone. Something catches the underling's attention from farther away. Something was standing far ahead, waving its arms around. It looks like a zombie, which is enough to tempt the underling to investigate it. Citron had finished scanning the area to ascertain that there really wasn’t anything there. He shrugs before heading back to where he thought the underling was waiting. Just then, he hears something clank on the ground farther away. One part of him wanted to go check on the underling, but another really wanted to go and investigate the noise, as it suspects it could either be Larry or PB. Citron decides to go investigate the source of the noise.

Meanwhile, the Chompzilla underling is nearing the decoy. When she gets close enough, she sees that it actually is Larry. She smiles deviously, baring her razor-sharp teeth, ready to chomp down on a tasty morsel of zombie flesh.

As Citron investigates the source of the noise on the other side, he sees the cause of it: a large metallic object he thinks is some sort of accessory had been dropped from above. He approaches the object, unaware of what it actually is. Upon approaching, he takes a quick look at it and thinks of it as useless. He tosses it back on the ground and heads back. However, as soon as the object collides with the ground, a bright blue electric flash catches Citron off-guard. Suddenly, he finds himself in some sort of electric box. Citron looks above to see who dropped the object that ensnared him. It was PB. It watches with glee to see its plan had worked.

Just as the Chompzilla underling was about to chomp down on Larry, in a split second, Larry took out his wrench. Instead of biting down Larry, the underling is now biting down on his wrench. Larry uses this opportunity to take out his Bowling Ball launcher and shoot at the underling, right into its mouth. The force from the bowling ball knocks her back, while simultaneously spitting out the wrench. Larry grabs his wrench and reloads the launcher when the underling suddenly got up. Despite being shot with bowling balls, she had that same menacing smile. Confused, Larry looks behind to see what’s there. And, he found out why the underling was smiling.

Now in front of him, towering over both him and the underling, was the _real Chompzilla_. She looks down at Larry for a few seconds before suddenly roaring at him at a deafening volume, her stinky breath permeating all over Larry's face. Now Larry is surrounded. He screams out in terror before managing to make a break for it. The scream is loud enough for PB to hear him. Fortunately, he was already heading towards Larry’s vicinity. He speeds over there to see Larry sprinting away from Chompzilla herself and her underling. PB knew what to do. He immediately flies down towards Larry, picks him up and carries him to the top of a building. There, he gives Larry one of the plasma elastic walls. 

He goes back down and taunts the Chompers. Once they are lured in, PB stays still, allowing the Chompers to have at him. The Chompers smile at each other even more menacingly, before pouncing on PB.

Just then, both of the Chompers found themselves flying in the air, about to collide with Larry. PB had hit them with his plasma wall and had given Larry the other wall. Larry and PB ping-pong the Chompers back and forth, before PB swings with such speed and degree, that the Chompers are sent flying far away.

As for the Citron, PB heads back to it and releases him from his prison to throw him into Larry’s Bowling Ball Launcher and shoot him far away.

* * *

**Time Skip: 4 HOURS LATER**

Larry and Phone Bot are back in their home. Phone Bot had cooked Larry a hearty meal for all his troubles with those Chompers and Citron. Fortunately, there weren’t any big projects Larry and his crew had to do, so he got to enjoy the rest of the week or so. With that, Larry suddenly thinks about what his crew might be up to. Unbeknownst to him, they too have their share of plant-related troubles!


End file.
